


Batman Werewolves By The Full Moon

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: You'll never know what you'll encounter at night underneath a full moon No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Batman Werewolves By The Full Moon

It was Gotham in the Victorian times before electricity was even invented yet. Dana was just a young girl at the age of 16 when everything changed for her. One night it was a full moon and she was walking home by herself from her job she did. She suddenly saw clouds cover the moon as a breeze picked up behind her as it was eerily silent for miles. Only the sound of wolves could be heard.

Nightwing was at the pub drinking beer and fooling around with women like how he usually did. He was a werewolf and no one must know of this secret he was going to carry to his grave. He cheered drunkenly and watched the dancer show off more of her skin.

Meanwhile in the basement of a wealthy man's basement, Batman was gathering some gear for a cage he built. His servant comes downstairs carrying a tray loaded with a pound of raw meat.  
“Master is this necessary?,”he asked.  
“It has to work!,”Batman replied,” I can't run a muck tonight!”

Serulean moved into the city a few months ago and wasn't aware of the bizarre events. Tonight was very windy and she was having trouble finding her way home so she decided to stop by the pub owner for directions. 

Dana felt a presence suddenly pick up. She started to break out into a run as she knew it was jack the ripper after her.

Nightwing then looked and saw the most beautiful girl he’d ever seen coming into the pub. He casually walked over to her smirking.

She was about to call the Pub owner but his presences took her by surprise.  
“Oh!,”Serulean gasped.

Ten o'clock the clock striked and Batman’s servant locked the cage with the dark knight inside with a tray full of raw meats. He said nothing and walked upstairs. Batman started to feel funny and couldn't sit down to let it pass.  
And something else was bothering him as well. Someone else crying for help.

Dana ran into an alley but soon came to a dead end. She turned around and cowered looking up at the masked serial killer and screamed.

Nightwing gently took her in his arms and ran out of the pub with her in his arms taking her back to his place. He laid her down on his bed. He started to feel something was aching inside his chest and he backed away in the shadows as he started to growl.

Serulean was so scared and confused, she couldn't move her legs to run.  
“Wh-Whats going on?! What are you doing?!”

His heart raced and every pulse throbbed in his body. He growled in rage and went after the cage door and tore it open for his release. There was a couple of banging noises from the basement but no sign of Batman.  
He made his way out the mansion and towards the forest. 

Dana couldn’t get out of the alley at all. She was trapped as she sobbed and cried.

Nightwing now fully turned into a werewolf again and howled at the moon. He stalked his way over to his prey and growled at her.

Serulean burst in a scream of shear terror and her legs finally work and help carry her to the door yank at the knob to open.

The Ripper was merely a few feet towards its victim licking his lips with lust of blood. Once he approach her he rose his weapon over his head. Then blood splattered the walls only it wasn't Dana’s because the Ripper’s blades never dropped to her flesh. Instead the blood ran from the murderer before he dropped and someone else stood behind him.

Dana gazed up through half lidded teary eyes at a figure only it wasn’t human. She screamed and she couldn’t move. She was frozen in place.

Nightwing lunged at her for his door was locked tightly. He dragged her back to his bed and threw her on his bed and got on top of her pinning her down.

She screamed again also cursing and demanding him to let her go then begged afterwards.  
“Please don't kill me,”She cried, breaking down into tears, “I don't...I don't want to die!!”  
Serulean used all the strength on her limbs to fight her way from under him.

The blood in his claws remain dripping. The beast rumbled a loud growl and stepped forward into her direction. His eyes glowed with a blazing shade of yellow.

Dana uttered the word werewolf as she closed her eyes fearing it was all over for her.

Nightwing began to lick her all over her face as he rubbed a clawed hand against her cheek as if stroking it.

Her cries were put to a sudden halt when she realise he wasn't eating her. But she still trembled and made whimpering sounds as her tears were taking from the beast’s tongue.

The werewolf crouched down. Only inches from her that his breath ruffled her bangs. He could've lung at her at any moment but instead he knelt down to nuzzle her hair with his nose as if smelling her.

Dana opened her eyes and she began to squeak looking up at him blushing.  
“Wh-what’re you doing?!”

Nightwing then sniffed her neck putting his nose his long snout into her neck and smelled her.

“Hmm? Huh!? That...tickles!”  
Her body shook all over again but a small smile curled on her face.

He put a claw from his clean hand and gentle brushed it through her cheek then soft snow white hair. Then he sniffed some more as if making sure she was alright.

Dana let a faint smile appear on her face as she moaned softly. She started to get turned on she was becoming wet through her clothes.

Nightwing smirked as he as he began to leave bite marks and licking her skin all around her neck and then moved onto her shoulders.

“Aah! Oh! O-Ow!,”She gasped.  
The tickling became a little rough and Serulean blushed at this. 

The beast can smell this and sense she was in heat. But he could relate so he didn't find that strange. He licked across her cheek and made a different sound before lifting her up in his arms. 

Dana yelped and gasped as she looked up into his beautiful eyes. She snuggled against him feeling safe in his arms.

Nightwing ripped open her clothes until she was naked underneath him. He groped a breast in his claws while he used his sharp teeth to bite poke and prod the other nipple.

“W-Woah! Wait I--Ooh!”.  
Chills race down her spine and her head rolled into the cushion as she let out a small moan. 

He carries her deeper into the woods until he found a vacant cave the size of a cottage. There were several piles of leaves to cover in with a sweet fresh smell of fall coating them. Batman placed her on one them and towered over her like a dark cloud.

But Dana wasn’t afraid of him. Instead she just stroked his cheeks and kissed his lips.

Nightwing then switched doing the same thing to the other nipple now as he groaned.

She grabbed a hold of the solid muscles in his arms then arched her back whining a little louder.

He growled softly turning his face to lick her palm like a loving puppy would then nuzzled his head into it. 

Dana whimpered softly as she shuddered in delight still fully clothed.

Nightwing then licked and lapped at her stomach and smelled her sex as he lapped his tongue over her clit.

“Aah?! H-Hey! Don't go th--Haah! Aaugh!”  
Her hands tried pushing his face away but he had a strong head and wouldn't take the word no.

He first took her glove off using his canines then the rest of her clothes until she was fully naked with only the leaves to secure her. Batman's mouth nearly water from the sight but he stayed calm and slowly tasted some of the skin from her neck.

Dana’s cheeks blushed and flushed a deep shade of red as she was now naked. She mewled softly.

Nightwing continued to lap and lick at her pussy folds as his claws scraped against her thighs.

Bluu blushed hard as the sensation drove her on edge then she moan louder.

Then Batman’s teeth slowly sunk into her flesh breaking some it and tasting the sweet iron of blood.

“Ahh it hurts! But I’m getting turned on even more sir!” Dana said mewling and whimpering.

Nightwing once he was done torturing her clit he decided to push his length into her pussy and started thrusting.

“Wha--!? No don't! I'm still a...Aaugh”  
He ran far deep in her womb she thought she'd die from the pain in her virginity. 

But Batman quickly cleaned wound as he softly growled again.  
He lapped from her shoulders to her chest where took his time to tease her perky mounds of the with suckling and licking.

Dana held his furry big head to her chest as she groaned loudly.

Nightwing stopped still inside her as if sensing she was in pain. He licked her cheek to calm her down.

“Sorry,”She whimpered,”It scared me at first.”  
She wrapped her arms around his neck begging he won't let go of her until she adjust.

He pushed his head back and forth against her breasts as he licked long and hard on a nipple. 

Dana wished she knew his name so that way she could scream it as she moaned arching her back.

Nightwing then started to move into her again as he thrusted slowly and gently into her. 

Please don't let me get me pregnant she thought.  
Bluu moan as her body jerked into the bed.

Batman moved his mouth to lather the other bud to its awake leaving the other swollen.

Dana screamed sir as she arched her back again.

Nightwing bucked and pumped harder and faster into her growling in content.

“Hngh! Oooh, that's so...so good!”  
She buried her face in his fury chest muffling moans.

Finally he stopped to stare at some of the work he made so far.  
It almost sound like he was purring and a sly look grew on his dark face.

Dana wanted and waited for more. She knew she would be called a harlot after this but she didn’t care.

Nightwing gripped onto her hips pounding against her hips skin slapping against skin as he howled. 

He lowered his head back to her body where he massaged more of her untouched skin with his teeth, making his way down to her womanhood 

Her cries mixed with his howling as his shaft filled every inch in her body. 

Dana whimpered arching her back shivering.

Nightwing went even deeper into her as he growled loudly.

“Oh GAWD! I'm going to come! I'm going to come!”  
Serulean never got his name but she wanted to know so badly.

Batman could smell her sweetness growing loudly and he follow it to her folds. He pushed her thighs back to open her flower then gave it a slow stroke with his tongue. 

Dana cried out in pleasure as she shuddered and twitched.

Nightwing found her g spot and he pounded roughly into it. 

“I'm coming! I'm coming! I'M COMING!!”  
Serulean couldn't bare it anymore. A white light zipped through her vision then she gasped, orgasming on his rod.

His tongue dipped further in her folds taking in her her special nectar.

Dana too couldn’t take it anymore. She had to orgasm and so she did while she moaned.

Nightwing roared as he let out his hot sticky seeds into her and pulled out of her panting pulling her into his arms.

She squeaked when he released his load and yelped when he tore away from her body. Serulean to weak and tired from breathing so heavily that she lie there in sweat.

This pleased him. His erection throbbed with excitement as he clean her off.

“Please! I need you inside me! I want you!” Dana said moaning and mewling.

Nightwing snuggled against her pulling the covers over them as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She made a small noise but she didn't protest and welcomed him along with sleep.

He made his answer for her plead by towering and drawing himself into her little virgin hole.

Dana too was a virgin. She moaned in pain as soon as he entered her.

Her tightness awaken his animal instincts to drive into her but Batman sustain his cravings for Dana’s sake.

Pretty soon Dana started to moan in pleasure as she arched her back gripping the cave floor.

Batman grinded slow against her body and a deeper growl thunder out of him again. 

Dana mewled and elicited some more whimpers as she scratched his furry shoulders.

He moved a little faster rustling through the dead leaves and rocking her body up and down. 

Dana gazed up at him as she groaned and moaned and arched her back.

His tongue brushed across her face. The beast enjoyed watching his prey make sounds like that.

“Go faster into me sir please! Faster harder and deeper!” Dana moaned.

He did as she asked ramming into her harder.

Dana was close. She held on for a little while longer as she whimpered softly.

He pace increased again into an inhuman speed that cause her legs to shake.

Dana then climaxed and orgasmed as she elicited some more moans.

A loud howl echoed through the cave out into the night sky. Batman rolled high into her body before dropping on his side to breathe

Dana let out some more moans as he was still inside her. She snuggled against him whispering I love you.

He was able to pull out and put his large arms around her small form. Batman couldn't speak but his wet kisses says it all when he placed them on her head.

Dana cuddled against him some more and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Batman scooped more piles leaves around Dana to keep her warm before lie his head down and sleep. 

The next morning Dana woke up to the sun’s rays going through the cave. She wondered if last night was all a dream.

Nightwing now back as a human man woke up and opened his eyes to see a beautiful girl sleeping next to him. He freaked out.

Serulean’s eyes were closed but then she stirred in her sleep at a sudden pain in her stomach. She clutched it then turned to her left side.

But a naked muscular man covered in leaves told her otherwise. He snore softly in his sleep and his face was buried in her hair to inhale the fragrance from it. 

Dana turned and gasped when she saw it wasn’t a dream. She nuzzled his cheek.  
“My name’s Dana Mr. Werewolf,” she cooed in his ear.

Nightwing stroked her cheek and whispered in her ear, “the name’s Nightwing sweetheart.”  
He looked and saw she was holding her stomach.

Her eyes finally open with shock but more confused once she glanced over her shoulder.  
“Huh?! It wasn't all a dream!?,”Serulean said out loud.  
She leapt on her feet and gasped that she was naked then coward by the wall.

His open but they were black as coal. They dropped into her blue eyes and gave her warmth.  
“Actually I have a name,”he smirked and touched her cheek to stroke.  
“It's Bruce. “

“N-nice to meet you Bruce. Now if you’ll excuse me I must be going now,” Dana said getting up to find her clothes.

Nightwing nodded and walked over to her.  
“I will not hurt you my darling. I love you. What’s your name?” he asked her.

You love me? She thought  
But we don't know each other!  
Another pain stirred in her stomach and she yelped then clutched it tighter.  
“Just ...l-let me go home! I won't tell ...anyone who you are ...and what you did!”

He rose to a sitting position with questioning look.  
“Go where? Why? We're just getting to know each other.”

Dana sighed and nodded.  
“How are we supposed to leave this cave? My clothes are destroyed and we’re both naked!”

Nightwing shook his head no taking her to the bathroom.  
“You’re staying here from now on. We’re mates for life now.”

“What?! No! I don't want to be killed! I--Aah! My stomach!”  
She was set on the edge of the tub as she stayed hunched over. 

“I'll have to take you to my mansion where it's safe and supplied with good clothes to wear”  
He crawled over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder then asked,”But are you afraid of me?”

Dana shook her head no smiling up at him and sighed.  
“I was a little bit at first but I’m not now now that I saw you being gentle with me last night.”

Nightwing looked at her then glanced down at her stomach again.  
“It seems you are pregnant with my pups,” he cooed to her.

Bruce nods.  
“I'm glad. You're the only one who knows my secret and didn't fear me. Perhaps that's why I didn't kill you.”

She glanced up at him again.  
“P-pups?!,”She cried.  
She couldn't bare it all in and faints on the floor.

Dana frowned at that and sighed looking away from him shivering.

Nightwing sighed and picked her up laying her down in his bed and put the covers over her while he made her breakfast after he got dressed.

She couldn't feel the pain in her stomach and remain unconscious. 

He pressed her body against him with a strong secure hug then nuzzled her neck.  
“You’re the mate I never expected to find!”.”

Dana blushed as her cheeks flushed and she whimpered. She hugged him back.

Nightwing kissed her cheek as he rubbed her stomach. He told her to wake up.

Serulean groan then batted her eyes open. She climbed on her elbows groggily and murmured,”I don't feel so good.”

Then Bruce gathered her into his arms and stood on his feet. Still naked, he ran off using his werewolf powers to carry them back to the mansion.

Dana hung on tightly to him clutching him for dear life as she kissed his cheek.

Nightwing was concerned and worried for her.  
“What can I do to help you my love?” he asked her.

Together they stayed out sight through trees and managed to land on the bedroom balcony of the mansion. Quickly he set her down and walked into a large closet to find robes. 

“Perhaps some tea would do me good,”she sighed and frown at her stomach. 

Dana sat on his bed and waited for him. She was in love with him.

Nightwing nodded then turned to look at her frowning.  
“Is something wrong? Do you not want my pups?”

“Well, how would I know if this is normal to bring something like this to the world when there's a possibly I could die from it.”

He came back fully covered and retrieved a silky robe for Dana. Bruce handed to her and kissed her forehead. 

Dana put it on and closed it as she gazed up into his eyes as she kissed his cheek.

“You’re not going to die baby I promise you that!” Nightwing said to her as he went to make her tea.

When he came back she had to ask,”Even if I wasn't pregnant and I leave, would you kill me instead?”  
Serulean had to know.

“Change your mind?,”He asked and his hand through her short hair.

Dana shook her head no.  
“I want to be with you. I’m in love with you!”

Nightwing sighed and shook his head no as he smiled at her.

Her eyes blinked with disbelief then she blushed. Now she wanted to fall in love with him.

He chuckled and took her in his arms drawing her into a hug with plenty kisses to her mouth, cheeks and all.

“Y-you didn’t say it back. You don’t love me do you?!” Dana asked sadly.

Nightwing then came back with some Darjeeling tea for her and some pastries.

This time she smiled as she gaze at the adorably, colorful treats the surrounded the cup of tea on the tray. She couldn't choose which to eat first let alone with her got beverage.

“Of course I love you. I'm sorry, I was so happy!”

Dana smiled up at him and nodded kissing his lips.

Nightwing smiled down at her then got dressed and gave her his robe for her to wear.

She thanked and covered her bare body.

He returned the kiss stroking her soft cheek.

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him passionately.

Nightwing nodded at her and told her to eat and drink.

Serulean took a sip of her tea and bite from her snacks without questions, happily humming at the sweet taste. 

They could've made out long and sweet but then a knock came from the door.  
“Is that you, master Bruce?,”the voice called from behind the door.

Dana stopped kissing him and sighed wondering who that was.

Nightwing watched her as he chuckled and he got dressed.

She looked up then asked curiously, “Where are you going?”

“Yes it's me,”he answered. Bruce opens the door and explains to his servant about the new guest he brought home. His servant was amused at her presence but sighed,”Master, we need to discuss how are we going to leave this city.”

Dana waved at him and smiled as she blushed.

“Just going to make breakfast for me is all sweetheart.”

“I'm just about finish but I can join you if you would like!”  
Carefully, Serulean settled the dishes in her silver tray.

“We can take care of that later?,”he whispered,”I would like you to make us some breakfast.”  
His servant frown but nods and turned to leave.

Dana nodded and smiled up at him kissing his cheek.

Nightwing nodded and told her to follow him to his kitchen.

She did carrying her tray into the next room before finding a table to set her tray.

He smiled then gave her butt a pinch or two.

Dana squeaked and yelped blushing.

Nightwing made breakfast for himself and started to eat his food. 

She ate some more along with some tea. Serulean was relieved that her stomach pain hadn't return.

“After our meal,”he said,”Would you like a bath?”

Dana nodded and rubbed his shoulders.

Nightwing continued to chew and swallow his food.

“This may sound stereotypical, “Serulean spoke,”But don't you eat a lot of meat?”

It was only ten minutes until Bruce's housekeeper returned with a cart full of food for an army.

Dana’s eyes stared at the food and her mouth watered as her stomach growled.

Nightwing just chuckled and shook his head no.  
“Only when I’m a werewolf do I eat meat darling.”

“Well, I just learned something new,”She grinned.  
She finish her meal then stood up again and headed to the sink to clean. 

“You outdid yourself, Alfred,”Bruce said.  
“I wasn't quite sure which she would like,”his butler answered,” but I'm sure she's enjoy at least one.”

Dana hesitantly took big bites of the food as she was starving and she scarfed it down.

Nightwing sighed and watched her go over to the sink as he finished his breakfast.

Serulean put away her dishes in a strainer to dry then turned to Nightwing.

Bruce thank Alfred before his servant exit again then push the cart towards the nightstand. 

Dana now ate slower and took smaller bites of the delicious food.

Nightwing smiled up at her.  
“What would you like to do today my love?” he cooed to her asking her.

“How do you like them?,”he chuckled and sat down on a chair next to the nightstand to eat something from the cart. 

She put it in some thought as she leaned next to the sink.  
“I'm not quite sure,”Serulean answered,”But every morning I usually take a walk outside.”

Dana said they were all so delicious as she chewed her food.

Nightwing smiled and nodded at her as he gave her her clothes to change into. 

“Oh! How pretty!,”She exclaimed.  
The teal gown shimmered with silver. Serulean quickly tried it on too eager to wait at any minute. She find a large mirror in the corner of the hall and gaze at herself.  
He was pleased to see that she enjoyed their breakfast then finished his plate as well. 

Dana looked up at him and finished eating blushing at him.

“You look so beautiful sweetheart,” Nightwing said to her coming up behind her.

“Where did you get such a dress?,”She asked. Serulean wondered if this belong to his relative or he meant to keep the dress for someone.

“Have you eaten your fill my love?”  
Bruce carefully brush away crumbs from her lips.

Dana nodded and gazed up into his eyes as she started to become wet again.

“It was my mother’s dress,” Nightwing said to her smiling at her stroking her cheek.

Bluu looked elsewhere and her cheeks flushed. 

“She must've wanted you to save it to someone special”

“Ooh? You're getting turned on already?”  
He took her dishes away and gave her a kiss before pinning her down.

Dana nodded and blushed as she gazed up into his black eyes.

Nightwing nodded and hugged her tightly to him nuzzling her neck.

She laughed innocently.  
“In return let me make something special for you! I can go to the store and pick up your favorite dish!”

Then he kissed at her hand before bringing kisses down her arm to her shoulder. 

Dana started to moan softly as she stared up at him.

Nightwing nodded but decided that he should probably go with her.

But Serulean reassured him that she'll be fine the way she always take walks for errands. “Besides,”she said,”I want to make it a surprise!”

A growl rumbled like thunder from his lips. He applied tongue to trace down towards her neck. His arms then wrapped her body.

Dana elicited some loud mewls as she arched her back rubbing his shoulders.

Nightwing sighed and nodded and let her go kissing her lips passionately.

She kissed him then grabbed her purse and coat. Serulean exit her beloved’s home with a smile and stepped out into the streets.

Bruce lathered her skin with his wet muscle some more, savoring her taste.

Dana wanted him to make hickeys on her neck as she whimpered.

Nightwing watched her from the window and sighed as he sat down on his bed.

She took a turn at a corner heading towards a shortcut in a alley. A few blocks layer she arrived at a small market.

He did by adding teeth sucking at her neck. Bruce made sure her face was turned elsewhere for more access. 

Dana groaned a little bit arching her back.

Nightwing waited patiently for her to come back.

“Dana, Dana,”He moaned. It was deep and dark like rich dark chocolate.

She completely forgot about to ask about his favorite food, but Serulean didn't hesitate she walked inside and thought an apple pie or some cookies would make a good treat for Nightwing. 

Dana let out some more quiet moans as she shuddered in delight.

Nightwing wondered what he she was gonna get him as a surprise.

It wasn't long before she stood by the cashier to clear her purchase when someone came over to the window and paste a large sign. Curious, both the clerk and Serulean left the corner to look at it outside.

More trail of kisses passed down her collarbone then the beast nuzzled in between her chest. He wrapped his mouth around one of them and sucked long and hard.

Dana shivered as she grinded against him mewling.

Nightwing wondered what was taking her so long.

Serulean gasped. In the picture, it revealed every detail and even his name in clear print. Nightwing. The poster noted that Nightwing must be taken into custody over the last couple of murders brought on Gotham city. She was so stunned that she didn't pay attention to the crowd of people until someone said,”Oi, I've seen you with that man!”

He licked and nipped at the defenseless bud until a hue of deep pink rose onto it.

Dana held his head closer to her chest as she arched her back whimpering.

Nightwing then decided that with his sense of smell he was gonna track her down.

Serulean jolted back to life and glanced at the man's direction who was pointing back at her.  
“Yea you!,”he said,”That I saw him leave the alley where yesterday's victim died. He went to a bar and left with you. You didn't die! Why?!  
“What are you talking about!?,”Serulean asked. 

His mouth moved to the next breast and tweaked at it between his teeth.

Dana let out some mewls and moaned.

Nightwing eventually found her and growled at everyone to stay away from her.

“You--YOU ARE THAT MONSTER! Don't you see everyone?! That wench there has called him for help! THEY BOTH SHOULD BE ARRESTED! EXECUTED! BEHEADED!!”  
Serulean trembled with fear and held onto her love’s arm to dear life. 

“Oh, Dana...my darling.”  
He teased her nipples one last time then moved on down the path to her womanhood.

Dana blushed at the endearment he just called her as she whimpered softly.

Nightwing with werewolf speed ran off into the forest and into a cave with her in his arms.

“Nightwing what are going to do?!,”She cried and got out of his arms.  
“They have you in pictures and soon, me!”

He searched for Dana’s hidden jewel with his tongue giving it plenty of strokes. 

Dana then arched her back again her body twitching from the pleasure.

Nightwing sighed.  
“We’ll have to live somewhere far away from here sweetheart.”

Bruce growled again sending vibration towards her folds then fingered at her core as well.

Serulean trusted him nodding then hug him again.  
“I was scared of what they'll do to me. But if I live to see you hurt I'd fear that the most!”

Dana rubbed and scratched his head as she wrapped her legs around his head.

Nightwing nodded and he quickly went three towns over with his werewolf speed in no time at all.

Serulean was disappointed she had to abandon her life but yet happy to start a new one.

He played her game and decided to lift half of her in the air while eating her out.

“Ahh Bruce please! God ohh!” Dana screamed as she shuddered.

Nightwing saw an abandoned house and he figured they could live there for now.

He hung her upside down where her legs was left in air and he continue thrusting his tongue into her wall repeatedly.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure one last time before orgasming into his mouth.

Nightwing took her hand and took her to the abandoned house where they would live.

Bruce finally set her rear down into the mattress licking his lips and said,”Mmm,very good.”

When entering an old home, she was greeted with a mist of dust and cob from her corner. Nothing more than spit and polish would do she thought and laughed happily.

Dana wanted him now to be inside her so badly. She rubbed his crotch.

Nightwing just chuckled and he kissed her cheek setting her down.

Serulean’s nose couldn't approve of the agreement and so she sneezed but adorably.

“Get on fours baby. No questions.”  
Instantly Bruce pulled out his clothes until he had nothing but a tall erection.

“B-but I want you to fuck me the human way!” Dana said stuttering.

Nightwing started to clean the rooms with a bucket of soap and water and a rag.

Serulean helped and teased at him from time to time.

“I already have, “he answered,”How bout something new to try?”

Dana sighed and nodded getting on her hands and knees.

Nightwing just pouted and chuckled at her as he finished cleaning. He discovered food and clothes were there as well.

“You sure there's no one living here?,”Serulean asked curiously.

His breath was warm as it ran on her back and shoulders. Bruce stood over her and took waist then lore his member inside her.

Dana began moaning in lust again as she gripped the sheets.

Nightwing nodded as he smiled at her. He hugged her close to him.

Serulean hugged back and kissed at his cheek.

His thighs kept her legs spread so that he gain more access to her core save mounted viciously. 

“Come on Bruce! I know you can do better than that,” Dana said not moaning.

Nightwing was going to make some lunch for her.

Serulean waited while looking for the master bedroom.

Bruce growled. He grabbed her legs and lifted Dana in the air without breaking their bound and bounced her harshly.

Dana still not impressed or satisfied chose to not moan once again.

Nightwing went up to her and gave her a plate of food for lunch.

She thanked him then sat down to eat. 

Frustrated, he tried something else by lying her body back on the bed and put one over his shoulder and pounded into her all over again. 

Dana began moaning again gripping his shoulders scratching them.

Nightwing sat down next to her and started to eat his food as well.

He thrusted furiously wanting her to beg for him.

She appreciate the meal but sighed when she realize she haven't given him anything special in return.

Dana decided to tease him. Instead of begging she just mewled arching her back.

Nightwing stopped eating to look at her.  
“What’s wrong baby? You don’t like the food?” he asked her.

“No, it's not the food,”She sighed,”Its just that I would really like to surprise you with something special!”

Bruce thrust harder jerking her body back and forth. 

Dana whimpered and groaned as her body racked with ecstasy.

“Oh you don’t have to do that baby. You gave me you and that’s all I could ever ask for!”

“Are you coming, Dana?,”Bruce groaned and pushed deeper into her core.

“Oh, Nightwing!,”She cried. She set her tray on the floor to quickly kiss her beloved. 

Dana then climaxed heavily all over his member as she screamed his name.

Nightwing smirked at her nuzzling her neck kissing it passionately.

Bruce rocked her senselessly before exploding into her core.

She closed her eyes then sighed happily.


End file.
